


Make You Never Wanna Leave

by DanyIsMyQueen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jealous Dany
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanyIsMyQueen/pseuds/DanyIsMyQueen
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen & Reader, Daenerys Targaryen/Reader
Kudos: 53





	Make You Never Wanna Leave

“You want to fuck her?” Your Queen angrily inquired. You frowned completely confused at her question.

“Who?” You innocently said. 

“You know who.” 

You shrugged. “I have no idea what you are talking about.” She sighed. “Jon’s sister?” 

You lifted an eyebrow, still bewildered of her sudden behavior. 

“You desire her?” Daenerys insisted. You squinted your eyes. 

“What the hell?”

“Just answer the question.” 

“I just met her.” That's all that came to your mind in response. Where was she getting those crazy ideas? You were faithful, loyal to her. 

“You think she’s pretty?” 

You opened your mouth, you didn’t want to make things worse. You’ve never been a good liar though. “Well, umm yes-“ She shook her head furiously heading to the door, you rushed quickly to stop her from leaving your shared room. “Wait! Where are you going? Daenerys, what’s gotten into you? You are usually not jealous.” She avoided your gaze, her jaw was tensed, after a brief seconds she spoke. 

“She took a liking in you. I can tell by the look in people's eyes when someone wants you.” 

“I have to deal with thousands of men lusting after you.” You pointed out. 

“It upset me the way she stared at you when we were in the Great Hall. And how she greeted you. Almost falling into you.” 

“Daenerys you are overreacting-“

“I’m not Dany anymore?” You had to admit you find her jealousy quite adorable. A bit exaggerated perhaps but she didn’t want to lose you under any circumstance, much less now that she was so close to take the Iron Throne. She needed you there. 

“You are not acting like yourself,  _Daenerys_ .” You made an emphasis on her name to tease her.

“You should join her in her chambers. I’m sure she’ll be very pleased with your company.” 

“I’ll rather stay here if you don’t mind.” You bit her earlobe softly. “Is my dragon going to spit fire tonight for me?” You knew she wouldn’t resist much longer. 

“Your dragon is not very happy tonight.” Her angry expression was fading away, you pouted. “Maybe you can give it a try with a wolf.” 

“You want to throw me into someone else’s arms? Just like that? I can’t control people’s intentions but I can control mine. You are the only woman I’ll ever love in my life. I swore to stay by your side as long as you want me. I’m not breaking my vow. No one compares to you, no one is and never will be you, Dany. I adore you. I am yours.” You assured her with a genuine smile. 

“I’m sorry, I just... I lose my mind and temper when it comes to you. You know I feel the same exact way, I love you so much Y/N.” She apologized. You embraced her. 

“It’s okay, Dany. Just please don’t ever think that I will want someone other than you.” With that being said you spent the rest of the night proving her you meant it. She was your only one, and you the only one for her.

In the morning you and Daenerys took a stroll around the big castle. You didn’t want to offend Sansa but you needed to reassure your Khaleesi you had no interest at all in the Stark girl. 

You kissed Daenerys lengthy in the ramparts, Sansa saw your heated kiss and rolled her eyes, acknowledging the fact you are the Dragon Queen’s lover. And nor she or anyone could take you away from her. ~~Still, you think Sansa is pretty as heck~~


End file.
